Margaret Littlewood
Margaret Littlewood was one of the suspects in To Die or Not to Die (Case #22), Anatomy of a Murder (Case #24), The Haunting of Elm Manor (Case #28) and the killer of Molly Robinson, Poochikin (Molly's dog), Mr. Snuggles (Gertrude's dog) and James' unnamed Husky in Dog Eat Dog (Case #31). Profile Margaret is an 82 year old lady with short grey hair and brown eyes, who weighs 115 lbs. Her blood type is A-. She is usually seen wearing a pair of light green glasses and a brown hat with two flowers on it. She also wears a red lipstick and a white robe with a white shirt underneath it. In To Die or Not to Die,'' it is discovered that Margaret wears make-up and drinks wine. In ''Anatomy of a Murder, ''it is further discovered that Margaret loves the theatre. She also wears a dinosaur museum badge in this case. In ''The Haunting of Elm Manor, instead of the old badge, Margaret wears a cross. It is also discovered that she uses petroleum jelly and bobby pins for Astrid, her dog. In Dog Eat Dog, it is discovered that Margaret cooks, uses hairspray and ether. In this case, she wears a badge of Dog Pageant on the left side of her chest and has a scar of a dog's bite on her right hand. Role in Case(s) To Die or Not to Die Margaret was a pensioner who, in this case, played a minor role. She appeared when Ramirez told the team that an old lady had come to meet them. When asked what she wanted to say, Margaret gave Jones and his partner a couple of cookies and told them that she just wanted to greet them as they were new to the district. From then on, Jones became a fan of her cookies and used to admire her a lot. Anatomy of a Murder Margaret returned when the team were spending their leisure time in the local Grimsborough museum. There, the team had found the dead body of a writer named Wilfred Turnscrew, who was taxidermied and put on display. After seeing this, Margaret became very frightened and looked tense, so the team quickly went to assuage her. Later, when the team found a paw print in an overgrown garden, they matched it with their database, and discovered that it was a husky print. Since Margaret had a lot of information about everything that went on in the Historical Center, the team went to ask her who the dog belonged to. Margaret replied that the dog belonged to a hunter named James Savage. She also warned the team to be careful since James was a dangerous man. The Haunting of Elm Manor Margaret again returned as a suspect in The Haunting of Elm Manor after the death of a man named Hector Fernandez. The team went to talk to her since she was the neighbour of Hector, who lived in a haunted house called Elm Manor. Margaret told the team that she had heard Hector's haunted house come "alive" as it tortured the victim. She also said that she had heard Hector's screams of torment and then a loud crash. As a result, her dog, Astrid couldn't stop barking. When Jones said that he didn't think that the house was actually haunted, Margaret answered that it really was, and that it used to eat people's souls. She then concluded that she was glad that Hector started going to church before the tragedy. The team again visited Margaret to ask her about Aurelio Angelo, the Fernandez's baby boy. She griefly said that she remembered Aurelio, who loved Astrid and always used to smile, and that one day, the house took him. When asked what had happened exactly, Margaret answered that one night, the house had become alive with evil and all the mirrors broke into a thousand pieces, and there were terrifying screams everywhere. Aurelio had smashed right through the stairs and when it all stopped, Hector found his baby boy lying dead on the stairs. Margaret then cried and said that the doctor had told them that Aurelio had fell from the top banister, but they all knew that it was the haunted house that took the poor baby's soul. Dog Eat Dog Margaret had participated in the annual Dog Pageant. She used a carrot cupcake recipe mixed with poison to kill Poochikin (Molly's dog), who was Astrid's (Margaret's Dog) key competitor. Unfortunately, both Molly and Poochikin ate the poisoned cupcake and died in the middle of the Dog Pageant's obstacle course. Margaret then went on to kill the dogs of other participants, most noticeably Mr. Snuggles (Gertrude Piccadilly's dog) and the husky of James Savage. She had also poisoned Jones so that she would not get caught and arrested. She did this when the team had went to give her the ribbon of Astrid. Just then, she gave Jones to eat one of her cupcakes which was rigged with poison. This incapacitated Jones and Ramirez had to fill-in for the remainder of the investigation. Finally, after being arrested, Margaret explained that she wanted to win the competition at any cost since her grandchildren never visited her and this competition was her only opportunity to shine. In the court, after being asked for it, Margaret handed the police the antidote to her poison which recovered Jones. She also asked the police to give Jones her secret book of recipes, and her dog, Astrid so that he could take care of it and enter the Dog Pageant competition. Trivia *As opposed to the Industrial Area and Financial Center, there are 5 killers who are female, Margaret being amongst them. *Margaret, Ginger, Rachel Priest, Gertrude Piccadilly, James Savage, Lola Vallez, Irma Anderson and Serena Johnson are the only suspects who give you the same reward (burger) in two of their appearances in Additional Investigation. *In her mugshot photo from Anatomy of a Murder (Case #24), her dinosaur badge is missing. *She is one of the suspects who appeared in four cases. *Margaret is the oldest killer in Grimsborough at 82 years old. Case Appearances *To Die or Not to Die (Case #22) *Anatomy of a Murder (Case #24) *The Haunting of Elm Manor (Case #28) *Dog Eat Dog (Case #31) *Ashes to Ashes (Case #55; mentioned) *There Will Be Blood (Case #56; mentioned during the Additional Investigation) Margaret_Littlewood3.png|Margaret, as she appeared in To Die or Not to Die. Margaret_Littlewoodase_24.png|Margaret, as she appeared in Anatomy of a Murder. ML2.png|Margaret, as she appeared in The Haunting of Elm Manor. Marga.png|Margaret, as she appeared in Dog Eat Dog. 31_margaretjail.png|Margaret, sentenced to life in jail with a chance for parole in 15 years for the murder of Molly Robinson, the murder of three innocent dogs, and the attempted murder of Officer Jones. AAA.png|Astrid, Margaret's dog. M.L..png|Margaret offering cookies to the team. Nosy Margaret.png|Margaret waving behind the fence of Elm Manor in The Haunting of Elm Manor. Margaret cupcake.png|Margaret, unbeknownst to Jones, offering him the poisoned cupcake in Dog Eat Dog. case 31 margret littlewood.jpg OG_SUS_22_603.jpg OG_SUS_24_601.jpg OG_SUS_28_602.jpg OG_SUS_31_601.jpg Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters